


The Trap.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Public Hand Jobs, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: What might have happened if R2-D2 had not immediately cut them free...Based on Episode: VI Return of the Jedi.(Quotes added.)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Trap.

"Great Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach!"

"Will you take it easy! Lets just figure out a way to get outa' this thing! Han, can you reach my light-saber?"

"Yeh Sure!"

Han moved forwards using his free arm on the ropes to move closer to Luke.

Luke also had a free arm but couldn't quite grasp it himself.

Han reached around Luke's middle area fumbling until. "Yeh kid! Got it!"

"Erm...Han! That...Is not...It!!!"

"Hmm! Sure feels like it could be to me Junior! Its the right size and hard enough!"

Luke was feeling embarrassed, no one had ever fondled him in such a way before!

Han's hand tightened its grip! Moving rhythmically over the clothed bulge he had found.

Luke continued. " Erm ha ohh ha...Look Han, can you...Argh...Reach my light saber or not? Ohh ahh hmmm!"

"Hey kid! What's the rush? Sure sounds like you're enjoying this as much as I am! Besides...I'm not quite finished here yet!"

"Look Han...Arrghhh oohh...Oh yes!...You...Are...Now!...Aaarrgghh...ohhh.!"

"Phew! So glad to hear that Junior!!! For a moment there I thought I might be loosing my touch! I guess we can relax after this!"

Luke was far too embarrassed to answer.

Threepio chimed up though!

"Oh dear! Artoo, please help us all down from here? This extreme excitement has given me a headache!"

Artoo whistled and obeyed promptly. 

Chewie roared with relief. He was happy that Han had finally made his move on an un-suspecting Luke!

Epilogue:---

The whole situation was quickly defused when they became surrounded by angry looking Ewoks!

(For now...At any rate!) This new occurrence would have to be analysed at greater length...When the time was right!

The End.


End file.
